Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa is one of the main antagonists of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. About her Rita Repulsa is an intergalactic space witch who is an evil, power hungry, and sadistic villainess with an obnoxious attitude. She had been locked up in a space dumpster for 10,000 years, and once she had been freed from it, she resumed her goal wanting to conquer Earth because she likes galactic domination. But because of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers foiling her schemes, she is known to get constant headaches, which she whines "I got such a headache!". She speaks with a screechy voice, has grey hair that is styled in the shape of two pointed cones, enjoys creating monster minions and using her magic wand to grow them into giants to have advantages in battles with the Power Rangers, and later on had redeemed herself and decided to use good magic to become the Mystic Mother who is the mentor of the Mystic Force Rangers. When she travels outside the canon reality of the Power Rangers series universe and into the world of Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Rita gives up all of her pure evil powers permanantly because she thinks differently about it after meeting Adam because he told her that he loves her because of her hairstyle and enjoys turning villains that he has a soft spot for into superheroes in his headcanon. So, she wanted and decided to become a good-hearted heroine who is very good friends with Princess Peach and Adam, fun loving, bubbly, happy, loves others and puts them ahead of herself, and always up for a laugh. Rita continues to portray an evil witch in the Power Rangers world, but will behave differently in the world of Adam's headcanon. Friends and Allies Rita's friends and allies include Lord Zedd, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Lokar, Master Vile, Divatox, Princess Peach, Brainiac Adam Enemies and Rivals Rita's enemies and rivals include The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat), Alpha 5, Zordon, The Machine Empire J.U.M.P. In Fhqwhgads-2's series, J.U.M.P. and in Brainiac Adam's fandom, Rita is a J.U.M.P. agent, and like Rhonda, her colour is brown and her powers include magic and also size alterations for herself and others. She can also give her allies and opponents replicas of her hair for laughs. She is often teamed with Adam and Princess Peach. Despite having magic powers to make people and herself grow as a J.U.M.P. agent, she can do those things herself, J.U.M.P. form or not. Trivia Rita Repulsa was a stock footage character whose sequences come from selected scenes involving her original Japanese counterpart Witch Bandora's on-screen actress and was dubbed by an American voice actress. Saban very carefully picked out usable footage of Bandora while meticulously paying attention to detail and opted to use scenes where Bandora didn’t speak too much or the camera wasn’t closely focused on her mouth, but where they needed to see her speak, the writers made sure that the lines Rita’s voice actress would utter would closely match the movement of Bandora’s mouth. Barbara Goodson who voiced Rita was originally going to voice the intergalactic space witch like the wicked witch of the west from "The Wizard Of Oz." Her last name is based on the word "repulsive". The gallery of pictures Rita Repulsa, Adam, the troll mistress, and Mr. Brainiac.png|Adam and Mr. Brainiac talk to Rita Repulsa and the troll mistress about how they are really fond of, love, and are attracted to their hairstyles drawn by Brainiac Adam Rita Repulsa the human.png|Rita Repulsa with long and straight reddish-brown hair, instead of grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones Rita Repulsa as Mystic Mother.png|Rita Repulsa as the Mystic Mother Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Royalty Category:Former villains Category: JUMP